The Lake House AU
by adelightfulstateofmind
Summary: A young sheriff, Emma, and her son move into a unusual lakeside home and she begins to exchange letters with its previous tenant, a lonely doctor, Regina. The two try to solve the mystery behind their letters and their extraordinary romance before it's too late. Complete AU based on the movie The Lake House.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a lot of this story already written. I hope to post a few chapters a day while I work on editing. Bare in mind if you have not watched the movie this could get a bit confusing. To help with that I have Emma (past) in italics. Please review it is very encouraging! Also, I own nothing. -Adelightfulstateofmind**

Regina Mills, early thirties, a dark haired beauty with intense dark eyes stands rigidity facing a floor to ceiling window overlooking a lake while watching the sunrise. Her eyes catch her own reflection. She sees her own rigidness and tense stance. Her arms are crossed in front, shoulders stiff, lips in a thin line. Regina sighs, and with much difficulty, turns to leave her lakeside abode.

Before locking the door of the modern glass home she checks the rooms and the attic one last time. She notes the dust and the box that had been there when she moved in and turns out the attic light. She moves down the steps of the ladder to the attic and checks under the bed frame in her now old room that came furnished. With her walk through complete and everything accounted for, she pulls out a notebook and writes a brief note to the new tenant, whoever that is, to state the current condition of the home.

"Dear New Tenant, 1/05/2014

As a previous tenant of this place, I hope you too grow to love it as much as I did. Its serenity and seclusion make it a wonderful getaway from the city life. I have filed for a change of address, but if my mail fails to forward please forward it the address below in Boston.

P.S. I apologize about the paw prints in the outside walkway. I do believe they were from the previous tenants prior to my time here, as well as the box in the attic.

Sincerely,

Regina Mills

Forwarding Address,

665 Washington St. Ste 1620

Boston, MA 02116

Regina walks out of her now old residence and locks the door. She walks past the old paw prints and down to the rustic wooden mailbox, which by no means matches the modern style of the lake house, opens the flap, drops in her letter and puts the red flag up. Looking up one last time Regina smiles at her old home and takes a deep breath in to smell the fresh air provided by the beautiful trees that she had grown to love. She turns and opens her car door and whistles and waits for her dog to jump into her Mercedes.

The car now in drive, she pushes her foot on the gas petal and pulls out. She follows the dirt road and exits onto a busy street on her way to Boston.

An hour later Regina pulls up on a busy street and steps out of her car. She stands there taking in her scenery and the fast paced city life. Without further delay, she starts pulling out boxes from her car and proceeds to move into her apartment in a new high rise that was finished just 6 months prior.

By evening her small collection of boxes are unpacked. The small apartment is furnished with stainless steal appliances and dark granite counter tops. The cabinets' cherry finish matches that of the hardwood floors. Despite the smallness of her new apartment, it was well equipped with high ceilings and large windows. Regina was meticulous about how her apartment was decorated with a few frames here and there, a few vases, and a shelf of books. Most of her boxes she packed were filled with books. Reading was one of her favorite past times when she had the time.

Looking down at her watch she sighs, "Its been a long day." Turning to her small dog she motions for her to come to bed.

Regina walks towards her bedroom, small, but functional. It's decorated with a few items, but it's mostly bare. Her little dog jumps onto the bed while Regina pulls out a book and begins to read before turning the lights out.

* * *

_Emma Swan, a young toned blonde woman in her late twenties, and her son unpacked a small yellow bug filled to the top, including a trailer filled with their belongings. The woman had long, beautiful hair and green eyes. She's dressed in dark skinny jeans and a knit top covered by a red leather jacket. She smiled at her young son, who stood off to the side as he took in the lake view. The boy babbled on to his young mother while she unloaded the boxes from her car. He was no more than 3 or 4 years old._

_"Henry can you please take this bag to the front door?" Her polite son nodded his head and did as he was asked. Emma followed behind him with the keys to the place and unlocked the door. Henry followed directly behind her._

_"Whoa," is all Emma heard, besides the bag slipping from his hands. She turned to face him and took in his small face, his mouth is agape like an "O." Henry certainly was the exact opposite of her, something he obviously inherited from his father._

_"Come on kid, we have to get moving before its too late." With that said Henry followed his mom out the door and they unloaded the rest of their belongings._

_Later that night the duo made grilled cheese together and laughed while they played with their food. Emma felt like a kid herself sometimes while she held up her crust making a smile face. Emma grinned behind her crust overjoyed at her small son's laughter._

_"Mom make the duck lips with the chips!" Emma did as her son asked and grabbed two Pringles off of his plate and positioned them in her mouth. Henry was laughing across the table calling Emma a duck and making quaking sounds._

_With about an hour of daylight, Emma took her son outside and they played their favorite game of "red light, green light." Emma, with her back to Henry, called out, "Green light!" She heard his little feet on the gravel racing forward towards her. She sensed him close to her backside, so she quickly yelled, "RED LIGHT!" She whipped around and her poor son had little time to freeze. He fell over into the ground and started laughing and calling his mom a cheater. Emma swooped down pressing her lips to his forehead and tickled his side until he surrendered and immediately took back what he said._

_Emma pulled Henry to a standing position and started to walk back to the house. Emma's eye finally caught sight of the mailbox and saw the flag up. She stopped to open the flap of the wooden mailbox and pulled out a letter addressed "To the New Tenant."_

_Emma shut the flap to the mailbox and chased her small son into the house. She placed the letter on the counter nonchalantly and took her son into the bathroom to get him ready for bed. About an hour and four chapters of The Call of The Wild later, Henry was curled up on Emma's side calmly snoring. One of his legs was draped over hers, along with his arm gripping her side._

_Emma eased her way away from her son's grip and went back to her kitchen. She opened her bare fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. With much ease she snapped off the bottle cap and turned to face the dark, oblique view of night._

_The letter, previously forgotten, came into Emma's line of sight so she opened it up and read the beautiful cursive script. She noted the box in the attic and the paw prints. Emma thought to herself for a moment before breaking the silence, "What paw prints is this lady talking about?" A confused crossed Emma's face, "What old tenant?" She set her bottle down and went to the front door, unlatching several locks. When she stepped out of her home the flood lights were activated and she saw exactly what she thought, "No paw prints."_

_Emma moved to her own bedroom and opened the latch to the attic and climbed up the stairs. She noted nothing but dust and a few things, but no box was anywhere to be found. The letter still in hand, she read again the script from the old tenant and noted the year of the letter. "2014?"_

_Emma wiped some dust off her face and dropped the letter. It was obvious the previous tenant was a nutcase._

* * *

Regina steps into the over crowded elevator and asks the gentleman adjacent to the buttons to press three. Several awkward seconds later the doors open and Regina steps out into the busy corridor littered with patients, doctors, nurses, and family members. The front desk is operated by one person who is, with much difficulty, answering multiple phone lines. Regina waits several minutes until finally the nurse looks up and shoves paperwork into her hands and directs her to the sitting area. Regina attempts to tell her she's not a patient, but before the words can make it out of her mouth she was unpleasantly cut off again.

"You have to wait your turn and fill the paperwork out before I can assist you."

Regina huffs, "Look, I am the new doctor. Doctor Mills. I need to find the attending Doctor Whale." She draws out the doctor part of each sentence to accentuate the mere fact that she was by no means a patient. "Its clearly my first day and I am not aware of where I need to be yet." The nurse's eyebrows crawl up her forehead as she realizes that she was just so rude to the new doctor.

"I will page him now for you, Doctor Mills," the nurse stuttered out. Regina smirks at the formality of her name coming from the nurse's mouth.

A few minutes later, Dr. Whale introduces himself. "I'm Dr. Whale, follow me while I speak." He hands her 20 plus patient files. "These are the patient files for today that need to be completed. Try and find an intern, if you can to do the scut work. Today is pretty quiet over all. Beep me if you run into any trouble, but please refrain if you can."

The pair made it around the corner to where a patient was lying on a gurney in the hallway. Dr. Whale turns to the closest nurse. "He was supposed to be up for an MRI two hours ago, Dr. Mills can you take him now for his MRI?" Regina smiles and nods. He leaves before Regina has time to ask where that would be.

"I will be right back." Regina turns down the hallway to find the imaging floor. A few turns and a ride on the elevator later, she can't find her way back to the patient.

Stepping out of a patient's room, a younger blonde nurse bumps into Regina. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you. You look new, I am Kathryn Nolan. Are you lost, you look lost, and confused."

Regina sighs and tightly smiles at the chipper blonde, "I suppose I am a bit lost, but not confused dear. I left a patient in the hallway who was waiting for an MRI on the internal medicine floor. How do I get back there? It seems this hospital lacks signs. Poor design and execution if you ask me."

Kathryn smiles at the clearly frustrated woman, "Take the elevator on the west wing and go to the 6th floor, then make a right and then another right."

"Thanks, and I am Regina, or Dr. Mills, but please call me Regina."

"Where did you work before here for your internship? I take it you are the new doctor I heard was starting today."

"I worked at a community hospital not far from the Cape. Much slower paced."

Kathryn laughs to herself. "Well get used to the fast paced life here. We get gang fight victims all the time. Nice to meet you Regina. I will see you around soon!"

Regina smiles and turns to go back to the 6th floor. Getting lost was one thing that did not happen often.

Hours later Regina ends her long shift and heads to the locker room to change out of her blue scrubs. When she walks into the small room, she sees two chatty interns over by their lockers.

The tall brunette breaks the awkward silence, "You're new here right? I saw you with Dr. Whale this morning. He can be kind of intense. Don't let that get to you. He is a nice guy at the end of the day and will help you if you need it."

The shorter girl laughs, "Well he wasn't too intense for you last weekend, Ruby. Seemed to help you with a lot more than patient files."

Ruby turns to her shorter friend and playfully slaps her arm, "Look, too many shots of tequila at the Rabbit Hole can make anyone look delicious. Not that he is ugly, or anything. Let's just say he isn't my type and everyone is allowed a one night stand."

The shorter girl looks at Regina who just watched the ongoing interaction. "First days can be rough, would you like to come out for a few drinks to celebrate that you made it through your first shift? I promise we don't bite, well maybe Ruby, but I certainly don't."

Regina smiles and acknowledges the young interns' attempt at trying to have her come out with them. "I'm sorry I don't have time. I have somewhere else to be tonight."

With that Regina finishes changing and leaves the room to the two other women.

Walking out of the hospital she walked to her train stop and waited for the T. She was still getting used to using public transportation. People were always so crass and filthy. Standing out in the cold New England weather was something she was never used to despite that she had always lived in the north. The wind had its way of chilling her bones. A few trains later she was walking up to her new home. It lacked the lake view appeal she once had.

She told the two interns that she was busy, but in reality she was busy taking inventory of her lack of food and supplies. Regina walked through her empty apartment that lacked life and mentally noted her need of light bulbs, lack of view from her windows (compared to her lake view), and the creek in one of the floorboards.

She walks to her kitchen and pulls out a bottle of red, popping the cork and downing the bottle before 10. Her life was so lonely and lacked warmth, that she knew, and it was her own fault. She was infamous for chasing all men away that promised her marriage and children. They never seemed to be enough.

* * *

_Emma was never a person to wake up super early. Her son, Henry, on the other hand, was up the moment the sun was on the horizon._

_Emma was slung over her bed in the most non-graceful way imaginable, mouth agape with her hair fanned out over her pillow, snoring. Henry ran in and jumped on her and waited for her to move. There was no movement, just a grunt. He picked up her face and pulled open her eyelids._

_"MOM. WAKE UP. ITS TIME TO GO."_

_Emma grunted again. "Kid, I have five more minutes. Give your mom a break."_

_Henry gigged at his sleep induced mother._

_Emma peeked one eye open at Henry and lunged forward and started to tickle him. Something she seriously hoped he wouldn't grow out of letting her do as he aged. His laugh was the epitome of music to her ears. _

_Henry started laughing, face beat red, and begged her to stop before he had an accident. Emma pulled her hands away in the formal surrender position to call a truce. The last thing she wanted was her son to tickle her feet. The last time that happened she was a couple hundred bucks poorer with a kid that had stitches on his face. The night that it happened he sneaked into her room to sleep with her. The dark room made him look like the stupid doll Chuckie. Needless to say, when the kid asked her to stop the kid got what he wanted._

_Emma leaned forward and kissed his small forehead, "I love you baby. Lets get you some cereal and get dressed!"_

_Henry dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. He pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge and tried to pour the milk into his bowl. Henry spilled more than half of the gallon onto the floor. _

_Henry looked up at his mother that just walked into the room."Kid you know the rules, you have to wait on me to do that."_

_Henry ducked his head down. "I'm sorry. I thought I was big enough."_

_Emma smiled. "You are almost big enough, but not yet. I will clean this up. Go change out of those monster pjs and we can pick something up on the way to town."_

_Henry scooted off. He was very capable of picking out clothing for himself, and more often than not looked better than Emma did. She could never figure out how he managed to be so… put together._

_After they both were ready they left the lake house and headed for town down their dirt road. Emma loved the ride. With Spring around the corner she already mentally mapped out a running trail. _

_"Okay Henry, so Granny will watch you while I am working for today. Please be good for her. I know she has missed your cute face."_

_Emma had a family. Her mother died when she was young and her dad was a business man that further submerged himself into business once her mom passed. Granny took care of her most of her life. At first she was just her nanny that was hired to watch her. Emma looked up to the older woman and always called her Nannie, despite that not being her formal name, and that at some point turned into Granny. The older woman loved the affectionate meaning behind the name, so Emma assumed seeing that she was never corrected._

_As far as Emma saw, Granny was her only family besides Henry. She routinely babysat him if she was at work. Daycare can really be a drag for some kids and Henry was well before his time. Emma pulled up to the small cottage and both Henry and Emma jumped out. The little cottage was like home to her. She spent countless years in the front yard playing tag and hide and seek with Granny. As she got older the front yard turned into her favorite spot to tan. Granny, being much older and modest, would hang the fresh linen in front of Emma to block the view from the street. Granny kept a baseball bat hidden by the front door at all times. One could call her a guard dog._

_Emma walked the small boy to the door with his lunch and a bag of toys that included his favorite ninja turtles and hero action figures. A few moments later the door shot open and Granny rushed out to scoop Henry into a big bear hug._

_"I have missed your little face so much. I am so glad you are back. We can make all the food you want and play every game you want to as well._

_Emma smiled. "Okay Granny, don't spoil him rotten. I will be back around 6:30. You have all the numbers if you need me." Emma turned to Henry and kissed his cheek, "Bye little man, see you in a few hours. Don't forget to be your little charming self for Granny." Emma turned to head back to the car and waved at her little family. "Love you" she called out._

_Later that day Emma sat at her desk as she filed useless paperwork. She was the local sheriff. Her father was beyond disgusted at her choice in profession. He was a highly acclaimed architect known around the world. He worked mostly in Boston, which left very little room to see each other. In fact the last time she saw her father was about 2 years ago and that was for only five minutes. She had a long family history with him that was always a sore subject to say the least. Perhaps it was not even that it was a long family history, more like one that did not exist at all. Emma turned her head and the door to the station opened._

_"My my my sheriff Swan. I see you are back from a small vacation. I know it was more of a moving vacation, but anytime off is something. Can I interest you in a drink tonight? Perhaps dinner will be a bit more classy."_

_Emma rolled her eyes. "Save it Killian. I am not interested in going out with you. How many times do I have to tell you this?"_

_Emma was a bit rough around the edges, but she was a beautiful woman and very capable of being in a relationship if she desired to. Ever since her last serious relationship Emma had sworn off most people. Her ex Neal was Henry's father. She had no idea where the guy was now, nor did she care. The guy was a real ass and got her locked up for his crime. As a result she stopped making herself vulnerable and refrained from the dating scene. So far 4 years has gone pretty good. Besides, Henry was the only man in her life and that's how it was going to stay._

_"Very well love, I see when a man is not wanted. Hand me that stack of paper there and I will work on these files. I am sure you want to get home to your boy."_

_Emma stared at the man, "That's so chivalrous of you."_

_Killian didn't catch the sarcasm. "Right you are love. That I am."_

_Emma turned her chair to face away from the bearded man. "Do your work deputy. Should stop trying to get in bed with your boss. I think that's called sexual harassment."_

_"Aw love, don't be like that."_

_Emma turned. "Don't call me love AGAIN!"_

_The man finally took his cue. Emma's radio went off and off she went to monitor a busted fire hydrant._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Later that weekend Emma and Henry were outside. Emma had painted a portion of the wooden walkway to their new home and worked on other home improvements while Henry played helper. Henry 'helped' by sitting off to the side with some action figures as Emma was hunched over in an old long sleeve tee painting. _

_"Mom look a dog!" Before Emma could process what her son yelled a small dog rushed by her and into her home._

_"Henry stay here!" Emma ran inside after the dog to ensure it wasn't dangerous. Emma stepped into the house and noted the dog siting off to the side with its head tilted. Ears flopped over to the side. Its sandy coat wasn't too dirty and the dog was without a collar._

_"Easy. Come here." The dog walked up to Emma and handed her its left front paw. "Aw are you shaking my hand? Well its nice to meet you too. I suppose you belong to someone since you are so well behaved. But where is your collar?" Emma looked down and noticed the wet paw prints covered in paint and then looked out her front door._

_Emma's face went white. Painted paw prints. After a few minutes of searching Emma found the letter in the attic where she dropped it her first night. Regina's note. Emma stared at it in disbelief._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! More chapters are to come soon! - Adelightfulstateofmind**

Regina rushes out of the hospital and heads over to Harvard Medical to sit and have brunch with her mother Cora. Her mom is a well known doctor who taught at the school. Naturally by default Regina became a doctor as well. It is a surprisingly hot day in the city, 60 degrees, in the dead of winter. February 14th to be specific and every year she spent it with her mother in some way.

"Hello mother, sorry I'm late I had a patient keep me. Everyone is making Valentines cards and hanging them up. A patient kept trying to give me a rose and asking me to be his wife."

Cora chuckles to herself, she is the spitting image of her young daughter. She had aged gracefully to say the least. "Come darling sit. I do hope the patient was at least attractive?"

Regina frowns and brushes her pants to flatten the wrinkles out as she answered, "Not in the slightest."

Regina follows her mother's gaze to look out of Harvard's Court Yard into the busy street. Tons of people are out and about since it is the first gorgeous day of the year.

"How has your day been, Mother?" Cora sighs and looks over at her daughter.

"Its been odd. I had a dream about this man before I met your father. I don't recall the details of the dream, but I do remember his face. I knew him a long time ago. He kept smiling at me and my heart melted. I don't know why I am confiding in you with this nonsense. Must be the heat…. and those conservatives keep claiming global warming isn't real."

Regina smiles to herself and looks off in the distance as she ate her Cesar salad. "Do you think you loved the man. I mean before daddy? I mean why else would you suddenly dream about him?"

Cora huffs, "I don't know. The heart wants what the heart wants. I was 16 and young. I went off to college a few years later and that was the last time I saw the man. I have not thought about him since. You know what I have always told you darling, love is weakness. Your father, bless his soul, and I hardly saw I to eye. Love is just another thing that most people make up. They believe its real and three years later with a baby all you do is yell at each other."

Regina watches in front of her as a the heavy traffic on the street picks up. Several commuter MBTA buses are on the street and that's when Regina registers the sound of the bus' breaks. A few seconds pass and the bus is sliding off to the side making the loudest crash sound. The bus hit a black car and what seems to be a person.

Regina feels like she had no control of her body. She moves on autopilot. She pulls out her phone and gives the 911 operator the address, "Longwood Ave by Harvard Medical." She drops her phone, finally approaching the young woman. Limbs twisted around, she was beginning to bleed out. Regina tears off her light coat and holds it down to the woman's abdomen. There are obvious head injuries and broken bones, but the bleeding is impossible to stop.

Regina looks down at the woman who is laying in her arms. "It's going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way." The woman continues to stare at Regina and then coughs up blood. Her eyes finally glazed over and a second later Regina feels the weight of the other woman's body sink into her. It was too late.

The EMT arrives and immediately checks for a pulse. Regina holds tightly to the young woman and stares at her eyes. The silence is finally broken by the EMT. "She's gone. You did everything you could. Let's get her up on the gurney." Regina nods and closes the eyes of the woman in her arms.

An hour later Regina is in the break room fueling herself on some coffee. She knocks over some creamer and all of the packets of sugar on to the floor. Her mind is racing. Her body is still feeling the effects of the adrenaline rush. Across the room Dr. Whale watches Regina and finally approaches her side.

"Easy. I heard what happened over by Harvard." He bends down to help Regina, who is on the floor picking up the packets. "The EMT said you did everything possible. There were too many wounds. Even if you did get her to the hospital I doubt we could have saved her."

Regina stands up and organizes the counter space by the coffee machine. "I haven't lost a patient yet, even when I was an intern. I guess I assumed I never would."

Dr. Whale rocks back on his heels, hands tucked into his pockets. "We all have lost a patient. My first one was a routine surgery. It's never easy. What is worse it wont be the last time you loose a patient. May I suggest you get out of the city and relax for the rest of the weekend somewhere you feel safe. You need to give yourself a break. What you did today was impeccable, I am truly sorry you lost her."

He reaches out and places a hand onto Regina's shoulder and smiles. "Here take this. I got suckered into making Valentines cards with some of the young patients in peds."

Regina looks down at a cheesy heart shaped card that said, "Happy Valentines from Dr. Whale." One perfectly sculpted eyebrow shoots up. "Real original," she thinks to herself.

* * *

_Emma finally made it home from searching for her new companion's owner. It had been over 24 hours and no luck. She checked most of the small town and came up short. Her little sandy colored dog was a stray._

_"You look like a Lady to me. Can I call you that?" The dog barked. Emma took that as a yes. Together they hopped out of her bug and the two made their way towards the house. Emma stopped and pulled out a letter and popped it into the mailbox. She shook her head at herself and put the flag up._

_Inside Henry was fast asleep for his afternoon nap. "I hope he was good for you Granny. Thanks for coming by for a few hours. It was unexpected, but looks like this little girl is a new member of our family. I decided to call her Lady."_

_"That seems like a cartoon name. What was that movie called that you loved? Lady and the what? It was bad name I remember that much."_

_Emma laughed. "Lady and the Tramp, but it wasn't meant to be derogatory. Go home and rest. I will stop by with Henry in a few days. Drive safe and let me know when you make it back to town."_

Regina wakes up the next morning, gets dressed, and feeds her little dog. She is lucky to have a parking garage in her building and heads down to pull out her Mercedes. Regina steps into her vintage car and checks her mirrors, the air, and the music before she pulls out. Her mind keeps drifting back to the woman the day before and the final glazed over look in her eyes. Regina is torn that someone yesterday lost their daughter, wife (maybe), or mother (who knows). Maybe the woman had no one. The feeling still struck Regina in the gut knowing she was the last person the other woman saw.

An hour later Regina is back on the Cape and having lunch at the local diner. She orders her usual salad and finishes her meal off with some Cuban coffee to wake her up. After she became a doctor she unfortunately had become grossly dependent on the dark bitter liquid. No matter how many times she attempted to do the healthy thing and eat an apple, which was supposedly better than a cup of coffee, she found herself resorting back to her old ways.

Regina leaves the little diner and heads to her old home, curious to see if any mail was being forwarded to the lake house. Regina opted to walk the dirt road, a scenic trail, that she often walked. She had the time and needed the fresh air. It was a bit cold out. Her black pea coat is wrapped tightly around her as she strolls along the path to the her old lake house.

_Emma was reclined back in her chair eating a greasy burger when Killian popped in._

_"I see you are up to no good Swan. Tell me, last time we talked you never mentioned where you two found a new home, where in town did you move since the old apartment was too small?"_

_"Killian did you stop to think that I didn't tell you for a reason. I swear the more I see you the more I think I need to get a restraining order."_

_"Aw love, you are exceptionally fussy today."_

_"I've asked you not to call me love." Emma air quotes the word love as she rolled her eyes at her coworker._

_"Its a form of respect. I will refrain, but just know I am being a gentleman."_

_"Killian do me a favor and stop talking. You are wasting the much needed oxygen in the room."_

_Killian laughed and took Emma's blunt nature to be charming. "Well sheriff, where did you move?"_

_Emma dropped her food on her desk. "I am only answering you just so you can leave me alone. I moved into the old lake house."_

_"What, that thing that basically is in the lake on like stilts?"_

_Emma nods. "Yup. That's the place."_

_"That old place has been abandoned for years. Its probably going to fall into the lake. Why would you invest in such a shit hole place?"_

_"I like it."_

_A few minutes passed by and Emma's radio started going off again. Duty called and out of the office she went._

Regina finally reaches the Lake house and heads over to look into the windows of the building. It looks empty just like she left it. With that knowledge she was right to assume that no one had inhabited the house since she left. Regina walks down to the dock and soaks up the beautiful scenery. "The trees…" She thinks, "I will never stop missing these beautiful trees." For a few moments of silence she looks down at the still waters and stands to leave.

Regina loves nature. When she was a young girl she played outside for hours. When she was older her mother let her take on equestrian. She was huge in competitions and in her mother's attic were ribbons and trophies from her winnings.

The sun was setting in two hours so she begins to head back. She checks the mailbox and finds a letter for her.

Regina reads aloud the letter to herself, "Regina, your note seems like some sort of joke. I don't follow. As far as I am concerned there has not been a tenant here for a long time. I thought, perhaps, you had the wrong house. But how on Earth did you know about the paw prints? Emma."

Regina's face scrunches up and she thinks to herself. Luckily she had her purse with her and pulls out a notepad and writes back.

_Later that afternoon Emma stopped to pick up Henry, some take-out, and headed home. As Emma walked towards the house Emma she saw the red flag up on the mailbox. Emma pulled out Regina's new letter. She tucked it under her arm and went inside._

_Lady was fanned out on the floor belly up and ears flopping off to the side. Emma set down their box of pizza and a few other things that belonged to Henry. She whistled to her dog to come eat and put out a bowl of iams kibble. Henry insisted on the big orange bag. Orange was one of his favorite colors._

_"Henry come sit on the stool and we can eat the pizza out of the box."_

_"Mom did you get it with EXTRA cheese?"_

_"You know it kid. I love the extra cheese just as much as you do." Emma popped open the box and started eating while grinning at her son across from her with sauce all over his face. Her kid always warmed her heart. _

_"Want to watch The Hulk and then go to bed?" Henry nodded. Too much food was crammed in his small little mouth for words to break the barrier._

_After dinner the pair curled up on to the small sofa and cuddled. Henry played with a strand of Emma's hair as they watched the movie. About an hour into it he started to yawn and his eyes started to get heavy. Emma could see his little struggle. Not long after, he was fast asleep in her arms. She carried her son to his room and tucked him into his sheets. "Goodnight baby."_

_She turned out his night side table lamp off and grinned when his room became illuminated by glow in the dark stars and planets._

_Emma went back to the kitchen and cleaned up their tiny mess. After she finished she grabbed the letter from Regina and noted the return address. "665 Washington St."_

* * *

_Emma never went into Boston. It reminded her too much of her childhood, or lack their of. Despite all that she still had a few good friends in the city that she liked to visit on a whim._

_When she stepped out of her yellow bug, Emma spotted her tall friend across the street._

_"Rubes!" Emma flagged the brunette down. "I haven't seen you since last summer! Look at you girl. I bet you can't keep the men away."_

_Ruby laughed and hugged the blonde in return, "What brings you to this time? How is my little man doing? I miss his cute face," Ruby practically squealed._

_"I was just getting a break from the small town life. I actually was dropping off some mail as well. I thought we could catch up some! Henry is doing really good. He loves the new house. He is staying with Granny, so I can stay in the city overnight! Want to head to the Rabbit Hole?"_

_"Of course, I love that place! Where are you dropping off that mail?"_

_"Looks like it's close to Chinatown. Want to walk over or take the T?"_

_"I'm old and lazy." Emma couldn't help but to laugh at her friend._

_"Ruby, you're in your early twenties. You can't be lazy if you are planning on being a doctor someday."_

_Ruby shrugged. "I take it that you, Emma Swan, are making me walk?"_

_Emma linked their arms and walked off towards Chinatown to the address Regina provided on her mail._

_After 15 minutes of walking the two women come up to a huge sign with a building drawn on it. There was obvious construction behind covered fences. "I don't get it Emma. You said that it was 665 Washington St.? This place doesn't exist yet." Emma stood looking up at the sign. It was true, the place wasn't even there. It was in construction._

_Emma laughed to herself, "This has to be a joke, or I am literally stupid."_

_"Who lives here?"_

_"Just someone."_

_Ruby looked at her friend with a spark in her eyes. "Just someone? Oh come on Emma. Is this someone you were dating?"_

_"Ruby I don't date. Besides, I don't know her. She tried to say she used to live in the lake house and to forward her mail. That's all. It wasn't forwarding, so here I am and now I see why. The place literally doesn't exist. At least not until 2013, indicated by the sign." Emma scratched her head confused at the new information._

_The two woman stood there for a few more minutes before they left for drinks the rest of the night._

A few nights later Regina is on call for a late shift and is in the break room for some coffee. She pulls out a new letter from Emma and begins to read the messy handwriting. "Not forwarding and tried to deliver. Place doesn't exist, and why do you insist on dating things in 2014 when it is 2012?"

Regina sighs and thinks to herself, "Going to play this game are we?" Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a prescription note pad and begins to write, "I got your last letter. I don't even know why I am writing back and playing this game with you at this point..."

_Emma pulled out the new letter from the mail box and headed inside and read, "I also had to drive to the Cape to get my mail. For some reason it is not forwarding. I do not have the wrong address, I am quite competent enough to know my own address." Emma smiled at Regina's assertiveness. "I also am aware of the date, its 2014." Emma busted out laughing, some beer spewing from her mouth. "What year do you think you are living in. Please do enlighten me?"_

_Emma looked down at her phone and looked at the calender, perhaps she was the nutcase and read, "March 2012."_

Regina is sitting up in bed with a new letter from Emma and her dog positioned at her feet. Underlined four times is the year, 2012. Below that it writes, "Cut the crap lady. Please. I am not the one playing games here."

Regina laughs, one eyebrow shooting up. She stands and moves the covers back and gets out of bed. From her closet she pulls down a photo album. Inside the cover is a photo of herself and a few other people. The person next to her was her then boyfriend, Graham. He was a cunning man with good looks and charm. They were laughing together in the picture. The date in the bottom right corner notes that its 2012.

_Emma arrived home from a long day of work with her son and saw the flag to their mailbox up. Emma grinned and realized that she is excited to see what the nut case woman had to say this time._

_"Henry run and get the mail for me!" Henry raced over to the mailbox and pulled out the letter and chased after his dog inside. Emma struggled at the car to pull out some groceries and used her boot covered foot to push the door to her bug closed ._

_Emma hurriedly put away the groceries and fed Henry. While Henry got ready for bed, Emma sliced open the letter and read, "If you are in 2012, that year there was a freak flu outbreak due to a late snowfall. My advice to you is plenty of fluids and lots of rest."_

_Emma laughed, in no way shape or form would it snow. Emma picked up the letter and crumpled it and shot for the trash can as if it was a basketball net. Lucky for her she made the score._

_Henry ran out of the back room, "Mom it's snowing, come look out the windows! Can I go play in it?" Emma stared, frozen, at her son and turned around and noticed, to her dismay, there was snow._

_"Probably not a good idea buddy. It's time for bed. I am sure there will be snow to play in tomorrow morning."_

_Emma moved toward her son's room and tucked him in. While she read some more chapters of his favorite book she began to sneeze. She kissed her son goodnight and took a long shower. The heat helped open up her chest. Emma was stunned that this mystery nutcase woman was predicting things left and right. Could this really be happening? Emma finished up her shower as she continued to sneeze, took some flu medicine, and went to sleep._

_The next morning Emma marched out to her snow covered mailbox and slipped in a piece of paper that simply asked, "Is this really happening?" Emma quickly pulled her hands away and popped the red flag up and rubbed her hands together to create some friction. She stood there and danced around in her light weight leather jacket. Eventually the wind picked up and she turned to run back inside._

Regina stands in front of the lake house on a nice and sunny day two years later. Regina puts the rusted red flag down and opens the letter that reads "Is this really happening?" Regina pulls out a pad and pen and writes back, putting the letter in the mailbox and the flag up.

_Emma turned to the sound of metal moving before she reached her front door and saw the flag move down. Emma reasoned that it must be the force of gravity, the wind knocked it back down, or that she literally lost her mind. The flag shot back up within a few minutes. Emma rushed over to the mailbox and opened the flap to see a letter back that read, "Indeed it seems."_

Regina is finally home and in bed with her dog trying to doze off to sleep. Her mind is like a movie reel that would not stop.

_Emma is rested on her sofa with her dog, Lady, by her feet keeping her warm. She unfortunately got the flu. Henry was with Granny for the next few days to prevent him from getting sick, too._

Regina pulls out some paper and begins to write, "Do you have any idea how this is possible?"

_Emma looked down at the letter in her hands, and thought back to the paw prints._

Regina continues to write, "I think we have the same dog. Mine is small. I call her Lady. I don't know why I call her that. She was given to me as a stray from an ex. She thinks she's part human and lays on her back with her paws in the air. She is sandy colored and never will keep a collar on."

_Emma looked down at her own dog who was belly up starring at her as if she knew what the letter read. Emma couldn't help herself and laughed at her adorable mutt. Perhaps she was the same dog._

The next day Regina stands outside waiting for her train and writes, "I assume I should properly introduce myself. I am a doctor in Boston."

Regina picks up a stack of charts and heads to the locker room to change into her white coat.

_Emma sat adjacent to her deputy as she worked on a current case, "I am a local sheriff. I like the small town hustle and bustle."_

Regina reads, "I am still trying to understand this… If you live at 665 Washington St. now, where, uh…, are you now?"

Regina starts to write back as she sits in the locker room, "I am in medical school in Boston." She stops and looks around. Never before had she felt so crazy. "But currently in, 'my' time I am sitting in the locker room drinking coffee before chasing after patients in Boston."

_Emma headed out to pick up some lunch and sat in a booth at the local diner and wrote, "What's it like in 2014, any flying cars, or cures for cancer yet?"_

Regina laughs at the last part. "Yes and we have successfully inhabited Mars."

_Emma's eyebrows shot up until she read, "I am kidding, 2014 is not much different than 2012. No major advances, but the Red Sox did win the World Series last year..."_

_Emma smiled, licking the cinnamon covered whipped cream off of her coco. "Who was this mystery woman," she thought._

_Later that evening she watched Back to the Future, fitting right? Henry was asleep tangled in his sheets and snoring his head off. Kid was out cold._

_Emma listened to the tv while Doc Brown yelled at Michael J. Fox's character, "Great Scott, Marty, do you realize what you have done? You have upset the entire space-time continuum!" Emma jumped up and wrote to Regina, "Okay, but seriously you would have seen Back to The Future, classic obviously, and well, what if we upset the space-time continuum? Do you think we could change history?"_

Regina reads over Emma's new letter and responds, "I know who Michael J. Fox is for his active involvement in medical research for Parkinson's Disease, but I have never seen that movie. I understand the concept."

_Emma choked on her beer that night in utter disbelief that the woman had never seen such a classic movie. "Do me a favor this weekend and watch the movie. It is awesome. Its my kid's favorite 80s movie. That's saying something because Tron comes to a close second."_

Regina grins, "You have a son?"

_Emma smiled, "I do. He is 4 and his name is Henry. He is a very bright kid full of wonder and joy. He is everything to me. Maybe someday you will meet him."_

Regina never thought about kids much. She had her mind set on her career and before that it was school. But those motives left her single and,well, if she was being honest with herself, lonely.

_"I'd like that." Is all Emma read before heading to bed._

_A few days passed after multiple exchanged letters, and Emma exited her home and went straight for her mailbox. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she pulled out a package. She pulled out of a manila envelop two cashmere scarfs. The smaller one was red and black stripped and the longer one was black. The note attached said, "You'll be needing these the rest of the month. The weather won't warm up till late April, but in 2014 it's already sunny and warm. Hope that gives you something to look forward to._

_Emma smiled and pulled the scarf intended for her up to her face and took in the fresh scent that she assumed was Regina. Right behind her Henry came into view. She turned him around and pulled the scarf around his neck. "Here kid, a gift for you to keep you warm!"_

_Henry studied the stripped scarf, and brightly looked up at his mother, "Love it mom! Tell whoever I said thanks."_

_Emma still had no idea how her son was so smart. At his age she could could barely get a sentence out of her mouth. "You got it little man."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thanks to all of you who have followed this story! I am working hard on some more updates that are soon to come! I love hearing what you guys think, so reviews are always encouraging. -Adelightfulstateofmind **

_As time crept on the two women continued to exchange letters here and there. Emma enjoyed coming home from long days of work to a letter from Regina. It was not everyday, but the days she did were always the best._

_It became a routine. She'd come home, Henry in tow, make dinner, or heat dinner per se, hang out with Henry, and then after he went to bed she'd open Regina's letter._

_Finally Emma asked for Regina to send more lists of things about her, she took in consideration that in the foreseeable future that the letters weren't going to come to a halt. How could they when she would look forward to the letters so much._

Regina sits at the Public Gardens, while Emma sat out on her dock. Both continuities are warmer and Spring finally set in.

After she reads Emma's letter, Regina begins to prepare a list. She has no idea what the other woman really wanted to know. She feels one dimensional most days. She is a doctor, and that's what she dedicates her time to. She really has no friends, except Kathryn, the nurse from work that she gets coffee with occasionally.

Regina sighs.

She puts the pen to paper and began to write, "I love classical music. Occasionally I will listen to some classic rock, but that is rare. I love red wine and coffee. Cuban coffee is my favorite. I read a lot as well. My favorite book is by Jane Austin. I love dogs and small children. I love working in peds. The job is tiresome but still it is rewarding at the end of the day."

_Emma smiled and looked out over the lake. She sighed and looked down at a blank sheet of paper and mumbled to herself, "Great. Now it's my turn." _

_Emma knew there were plenty things she could list, but her kid was the at the very top. He was literally her life. She dedicated everything to him. Her job second. _

_Emma shook herself from her thoughts ans laughed to herself. She knew exactly what to write._

_"I enjoy long walks on the beach, going on picnics on sun filled days, holding hands into the sunset…."_

Regina couldn't hold back the laughter. It was clear that Emma was a charmer. She continues reading what Emma really did enjoy.

"I love dogs too. I love nature and hiking. I love to workout and run. Henry keeps me pretty active. He's still in the 'I worship mom phase,'so he keeps me pretty occupied. On the other side of things, my job keeps me pretty tied up. Not that there are lots of crimes here, as you may know, but it's a small town and little things happen. Like last week when Old Lady Belmont's cat ran up a tree. I love a good cold beer at the end of the day and I don't read much, but I do read to Henry. We just finished The Call of The Wild. We have officially moved onto 1000 Leagues Under the Sea. As you can tell he keeps me busy."

Regina can almost envision the lake house now filled with a small family playing outside, making messy dinners in the small kitchen, the toys strung across the floors. Regina feels a warm sensation across her body, maybe it is the warm breeze, or maybe it is the warmth and joy she felt Emma share with her son.

Regina responds, "I forgot one, I love the lake house. It's my favorite place I have ever lived."

_"How did you live here again?" Emma inquired._

Regina reclines back in bed and responds, "I moved in for a while after med school, it was a gift from an ex. Long story short, he found someone who was no longer in need of the place. It was perfect for me. I worked myself too hard in school and need an escape from life. I worked outside town at the community hospital. It wasn't anything fancy, just a resting point before I went for the big leagues. The place looked different than what I grew up staying at. I think it had something to do with it literally being in the water with open windows all around. The view everyday was breathtaking. I would stay up reading a lot and watch the sunrise. Just beautiful."

_Emma nodded her head and leaned back in her own bed, responding with a slight laugh. "No I totally get it. It's like every time you come home it's like embarking on a voyage." Emma winces slightly. "Sorry if that's pretentious."_

Regina is now walking out of a patients room and pulls out her latest note from Emma. She walks down the corridor of the East wing with a smile on her face and bumps in the Dr. Whale.

"Regina, its nice to see you this morning. I have been meaning to catch up with you. Can I interest you with dinner tomorrow evening? I was thinking afterwards we could go to First Night at the Museum of Fine Arts. They will be serving fine wine."

Regina smiles and looks down at the note in her hand. If only Emma was in the here and now.

"Sorry Dr. Whale I already have plans. Maybe take…. Ruby?" The blonde man's mouth opens to say something and before he can entertain Regina with a response she is gone.

Regina leans in on a counter at the nurses station responding to Emma's note, "Don't apologize. You can be pretentious. You can be anything you want to be."

Regina is distracted by the nurse down the hall. It was Kathryn's birthday and they were having a small celebration with cake and balloons. Kathryn smiles at her from off in the distance waving for her to come join.

_Inside the station, Emma was digging through her filing cabinet trying to locate a lost file from the previous week. Regina's last letter was on display on her desk when her no good deputy came in._

_"I brought you lunch, Sheriff Swan." He sat the greasy food bag on her desk, "Oh look, another one of these letters you fancy. Who is they guy anyways?" Before Emma could jump up to stop the man from helping himself he picked up the letter and began to read._

_"Swan, do you have a thing for this lady?" Emma snatched the prized letter from the man's hands and grabbed her lunch before exiting the station._

A few weeks have passed and Regina is outside waiting for her train as she looks down at her buzzing phone. She hardly answers unidentified numbers, but this once she decides to answer, "Hello?"

She hears nothing. Her heart is racing. She truly had hoped Emma found her in the future, which is unlikely, but she let her guard down. "Emma?"

The person on the other line finally responds, "What? No its Graham. Must have a bad connection. Sorry I said hello. Listen…"

Regina's demeanour changes immediately. She stiffens and her lips form a straight line. She looks down at her feet and paces awaiting the train. "I don't want you to be mad that I called. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner Friday night. I am visiting the city and just thought that maybe you would want to catch up for old times sake."

Regina stops pacing. "It is not that easy Graham…." She continues to yell into the phone at the man. She hangs up the phone, huffs, and realizes that she just missed her train. "Great."

The next day another doctor convinces her to take their shift. Regina is used to working long hours. Later that night she sees Ruby in the locker room changing.

Regina can sense something is wrong with the brunette, she isn't acting liker her normal self.

"What's wrong dear? Anything I can do to help?"

The tall brunette looks up, "It's nothing." She wipes a few tears from her face.

Regina responds, "Trouble in paradise?"

The brunette nods, "Yeah, I guess. Something like that."

Regina overhears the young girl on her phone, "Look I am doing everything I can. I realize it's 6:30. Can he stay any longer for the after school program?... Right I understand. No.. I will be right there… Thanks."

Regina watches the young girl slam her locker door shut, punch it once, and then turn to leave. Something is not right with her.

After a few minutes Regina finds herself sitting alone. It had been a long few days. Her head is pounding and all she wants to do is go home and sleep.

A week passed after that and Regina had worked more hours than she had since med school. She has massive black bags under eyes and her hair had not been washed in two days, which was not to Regina's standards. Finally making it home for a few days off, she pulls out Emma's most recent letter, "Where have you been stranger? I am starting to worry about you."

Regina is relaxing in a hot tub filled to the rim with bubbles, Mozart in the background, and a wine glass in hand. She reads the letter again. She sighs and dries off her hands to respond.

"Sorry I have worked extra hours this week. I pulled several doubles. I worked 32 hours straight a few nights ago and took a nap for 4 hours in the on call room and then worked another 32 hours straight. I am drained, so I haven't been able to pull myself away. I can't recall the last time I looked outside and saw a damn tree. It normally isn't that bad till I stop and breathe for a minute. I wonder what the hell I am doing in such a gray city when I once lived in the lake house with that view. The trees were the best there."

_The next day Emma finished reading Regina's letter and looked out of her window. She got a bright idea and dropped her son off at Grannys. She went to the local landscape business and picked up the exact same tree that was in the yard at the lake house. She put the small twiggy tree in her car and drove into Boston._

On Regina's way home that night there is a huge thunderstorm. Of course the weatherman failed to predict that, shocker, so naturally she doesn't have her umbrella. During the short distance between her train stop and her front door the rain started coming down hard. Regina runs towards the front doors to her building, and incidentally her shoe gets caught in a crack in the sidewalk. Consequently, all of her things fly out of her hands. She bends down picking up everything and readjusting her shoe.

_Emma pulled up in front of 665 Washington St. and pulled out the small tree. Shovel in hand she marched to the front entrance and found a good spot and started hacking away at the dirt. Emma positioned the tree's base in the hole she had dug and began to put the dirt back in. She stepped back with a shovel leaning against her side and smiled and thought, "Hopefully this little guy makes it through the time-space continuum."_

Regina growls in frustration noticing her shoe is broken, still bent over. She begins to stand up when she hears an intense crack of thunder. The rain no longer is pelting her in the face. She looks up, mesmerized, at a tree. Not just any tree. It was one from the lake house. All worry and frustration over her shoe was forgotten. She grins and laughs and says, "Emma..." She sighs, realizing what had happened. "Thank you!"

* * *

_On the weekends Emma did her best to dedicate time to her son. One thing she was against was giving Henry video games. She wanted him to play outside and have a strong imagination to be able to entertain himself._

_A lot of times she would walk into his room and his soldiers, action figures, and other figurines would be lined up in battle. He, on warmer days, would play outside with Lady and roll around in the grass and chase her around the yard._

_Emma would play tag with Henry and Lady. Nothing was more fun than chasing him around. The kid always had a smile on his face._

_Today was exceptionally nice and Henry and Emma were sitting outside on the dock fishing together when Emma overheard a car coming up the driveway. Her son passed his fishing rod over to Emma and ran to greet the dark haired woman._

_She stepped out of the car and studied the now obviously taller boy. Before she knew it her body was nearly knocked over by the force of his body impacting her. "RUBY!"_

_She smiled. She missed that little munchkin. "Henry! I have missed you so much! I see you and mom are fishing! Can I join?"_

_Henry grabbed the young boy's hand and dragged the taller woman towards the dock. "Hey Emma. I decided to come visit you guys. Give myself a mental break from school."_

_"Aw Ruby, you are always welcome here. You are basically family. Remember when we spent the summers here in high school? Granny hated the open windows. She always complained about my dad's design choices."_

_"I can hear her now, 'There is no privacy in this place. What was your father thinking.' Anyways, when did your dad design it again?"_

_"Just before I was born. It was supposed to be a getaway for all of us before my mom died. After she died he never came back. It was meant for her. She loved the lake. She used to tell me that it was her favorite place on Earth. Hence why we only every came here with the supervision of Granny. Poor old man lost his life the day she passed. My mom always said they were soul mates."_

_"I'm sorry Em. I know you had a difficult time after she died."_

_"I guess that's life. You know, I'm glad Henry wont have to ever deal with that. Neal is gone, but he won't have to deal with knowing him and then handle him leaving. It's better this way."_

_Ruby studied the blonde woman, "It doesn't have to be that way you know. Your dad left, but not everyone leaves. I know you don't want Henry to deal with that kind of loss. I guess, what I am trying to say, is that you need to allow yourself to let love in again."_

_They sat in silence as they looked out over the water. Henry was over at the end of the dock reeling his line in to reattach a new worm. Of course it was not a real worm, but the kid could never make his mind up on what color to pick._

_Emma eyed her son and smiled she thought, "How did I end up so lucky with him?"_

A few days have passed and Regina is at home sitting at her desk going through a few old files. One was dated "5:30 to NYC." The date was exactly two years ago in two days. She pulls out a piece of paper and writes, "Emma, let's test something. When I was in med school I took a trip to NYC from South Station. When I was in the station I left a gift from my father on one of the benches. See if you can find if for me. I wont tell you what it is. That I will leave a mystery. I think you will know it when you see it. This is your mission if you choose to accept?"

_Two days later, Emma finally arrived to the station and rushed in and looked for the 5:30 bus to NYC. She walked over to the terminal and looked around. She then realized Regina would be there, but not once did she know what the woman looked like. _

_A sea of people were rushing around Emma boarding the bus. Nearly everyone was boarded, but one couple. The woman had long black hair. She was tiny. Maybe 5'4. Definitely shorter than she was. The man was handsome. He was laughing at the girl in his arms and turned to hand her luggage. She leaned in for one more kiss and jumped onto the bus._

_Just then Emma realized that the woman left something on the bench. She rushed over. "Persuasion, by Jane Austin." This had to be Regina's book. She looked up and the bus had not moved yet. Emma ran towards the windows and that's when she caught the woman's eyes. She held up the book and the bus took off._

_Emma caught the glimpse of her mystery woman. She was beautiful and stunning. The bus now gone from view a man appeared, "Miss you can not be out here. Please come back inside and wait with everyone else."_

_Emma frowned. Her heart hurt. She had never felt so let down before. Honestly, though, what did she expect?_

The next day Regina gets off of her shift and drives straight to the Cape. All day she could not wait to get to the mailbox to see if Emma found her book.

When she opens the mailbox inside was not a book, but a note. "What are you plans for July 4th?"

"Fireworks. I go every year in Boston. Why, are you asking me out on a date?"

_Emma laughed. "No. I just thought.. I don't know. Maybe we could do something together for once."_

Regina smiles, "You do realize I will be two years ahead?"

"Thanks captain obvious I think I am aware."

"Well since we are doing this fourth of July together I will leave something for you and Henry in the mailbox before you go. Don't forget to check it!"

"My my my, mysterious are we? I promise to not forget."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The whole morning was a complete shit show. Henry woke up with a sore throat and sneezed his head off. After taking some cold medicine the kid perked right up. Still, Emma was always so careful with Henry and always insisted on keeping him in bed on mornings like this. _

_By 10 am he was back to his usual self. She figured by keeping him on the medicine and adding some fluids he should be fine._

_Lady got loose and tore around town right before lunch. It took Emma a solid hour to track her down and get her home. The dog literally loved to play chase too much._

_It was mid afternoon by the time Emma finally was able to shower and do her hair. She picked out her normal jeggings with a red tank top. Henry found a flag shirt earlier in the week that he insisted on wearing. He even attempted to get Emma to buy a matching tee. That, however, would happen over her dead body. The whole twin thing was not her style._

_It was time fore them to head to Boston, and Emma finally finished spraying Henry down with bug spray, as well as herself. Afterwards, Henry rolled the blue cooler out to the car full of snacks and drinks for their ride._

_Emma walked to the mailbox and pulled out a package and a small envelop that was labeled, "Open me first."_

_The package was bulky, and of course Emma shook it to see what surprise would be. Regina was smart enough to pack the object tight enough that it was next to impossible to figure out what it was._

_"Emma, inside the package is a camera. I want you to take Henry around town and take pictures of your trip, or record snippets of your day together. I truly wish we could spend the day together, but with this we, in some way, can." Emma opened the packaged and pulled out a tiny canon digital camera. Unfortunately there were no pictures on the memory card._

_Emma looked up and saw Henry running around the yard. Emma smiled and turned the camera on video and yelled out to her son, "Henry, wave at the camera, and say Happy Fourth of July 2012!"_

_Henry laughed and did as he was told, a bit eccentric about it with his added jumps in the air and laughter, but he was 4. What would someone expect? It was cute._

_On the way into Boston Henry took about 20 selfies and a few videos of himself singing along to music on the radio. Emma laughed at her son. He was so wired on seeing fireworks._

_Henry and Emma pulled up in the city and started to walk through a mass of people. Henry was hand in hand with Emma and they cut the corner around a building._

Night has fallen and Regina moves in the same direction around the same corner in her time.

_Emma and Henry stopped at a street side vendor and got greasy hot dogs with tons of mustard and ketchup. Henry's is piled high with relish and chili too. Emma reached into her back pocket and had the small man at the hot dog stand take their picture with their greasy dogs. A few candid ones, which included Henry's chili getting all over his face and shirt._

_Emma was constantly thinking of Regina and what she was doing this very second. After Henry and her made a few rounds to different shops he turned to her and said, "Mom do you like someone? You are acting like you like someone. At least that is what Granny and Ruby think. You are always daydreaming."_

_Emma opened her mouth to deny what her son had asked, but the exact opposite happened, "Yeah, kid I do like someone. It is complicated and far beyond your time champ, but her name is Regina."_

_The fireworks show started Henry was on Emma's shoulders as they watched the sparks of light fade out over the water. The entire time she and Henry watched the show she could not help, but to wonder, "what it would be like with Regina by our side. Would Henry take to her?"_

_A sweet older couple took their picture watching the fireworks. Henry was of course on her shoulders for the entire event. Right before they got into the car to head home Henry pulled out the camera and turned it on video and said, "Mom come over here we need to take one last video." Emma walked over and leaned down to be on her son's level._

_"What do you want the video to be of?"_

_Henry smiled and started the video, "Hi Reginaaaaa! Hope you had a good fourth of July like me and mom. She likes you a lot…."_

_Emma's eyes bugged out of her head. "Henry…"_

_"Its true…. It's like she has you under some spell…." The little boy giggled as the video continued to record. Emma reached in and tickled his sides capturing the camera in the process and turning it off._

_Later that night the drive home had put Henry to sleep in the back of the bug. She pulled the car up to the walk way and jumped out. She closed her door gently and put a note in the mailbox for Regina. She walked back to the car and pulled out her sleeping son._

That evening Regina leaves Boston and drives out to the Cape to see if there are any notes left for her. To her surprise there is.

She pulls out a note that read, "I wish you were with us tonight. I am sure your fireworks were better than mine. They tend to get better each year."

Regina leans against the mailbox and wonders what it would be like to be with Emma. She begins to write back, "That would have made a perfect 4th of July. By any chance did you see what I left at the station?"

Regina turns the red flag up and turns to leave. Before she could get back in her car she noticed the flag drop back down. "Emma is here?"

Regina runs out of the car and waits for the flag to pop back up. Within seconds it does just that and she pulls out the note, "Can I keep it for a little while? I want to read it. You said she was your favorite author. Oh, and who was that guy you were with?"

_Emma saw the flag go down and stopped. Regina was there too. She waited and then the flag went back up. She opened the mailbox and pulled out a new note that read, "That would be Graham. We were engaged."_

The pair stood at the mailbox in two different continuum's waiting for the flag to move up and down.

"You had a fiance? Why did you not mention that?"

"You never told me about your love life? I know you have Henry, so I assumed you too have a past relationship that was of some significance."

"No. Not really. I don't really have a love life. I swore it away after what happened with Henry's father. It is safe to assume that things did not work out with…. Graham?"

"Yes dear. It is safe to assume things did not work out."

"Regina, when I saw you at the train station… I never thought you… God… You were beautiful."

Regina blushes, "I don't think its fair that you saw me and I never saw you. That year I had a bad hair phase and… questionable fashion. I blame it on med school. Tell me, Emma, when do I get my camera back." She smirked wondering when one of them would bring it up. Guess it had to be her.

_Emma leaned against the mailbox for support. It was late, but she knew should could sit here for hours with this mysterious woman. In her back pocket was the camera. She wondered if she should delete that last video. Was it too much? Emma looked back at the mailbox and finally decided to drop it in with a note._

The flag pops back up and Regina pulls out the letter that read, "Wait till tonight to watch/ see the pictures. I wish you were with us tonight."

Regina feels a surge of emotions hits her like a brick wall. How had this person come into her life and manage to turn it upside down? Regina bites her lip and looks down at her phone, and then back to the piece of paper.

"Call me on July 4th, 2014 at 2:05." It was now 2:04.

The clock on her phone changes. Nothing happened. She notices the flag is down, but it is now 2:06 and she has not heard from the blonde.

_Emma stood there hoping her future self called Regina. She waited and turned to the mailbox and wrote to Regina. "Well? Are you talking to me?"_

Regina opens the flap and reads and re-reads the note. She feels let down. She hates that she felt so vulnerable to someone she has never encountered. The last thing she wants is for Emma to feel bad.

"I should get back to Boston. I really liked this… whatever this is. I can't wait for the surprises on this camera that you two left for me. Till next time, Emma."

_Emma stood there unaware of how she felt about what Regina had said. Did she, or did she not call her? Regardless, the note was bitter sweet. She liked it too, whatever it was, and more importantly Regina now had a piece of her to take home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! FYI- I changed my chapter length. There used to be 9 chapters, which were all super short. Now there are 4 long ones, so to answer a review, chapter 4 is new. :) Sorry for any confusion. Also don't forget Regina is in the future and Emma I in the past. -Adelightfulstateofmind.**

It is late and much too far for Regina to even attempt to drive home. Besides, she isn't reckless. She knows from her many years of experience in the medial field that tonight is going to be a busy night for hospitals due to one too many accidents on the roads from drunk drivers.

One of the perks of living on the cape before is the she knows all the local inns in the area that would still be open and offering rooms. It doesn't take long for her to check in. Walking into the small room she kicks off her heels and leans back on the bed. Her hair fans out over the comforter and her eyes gaze up to the ceiling.

A single tear slips from her right eye that she causally cleans away with the back of her left hand. She desperately, more than anything in fact, wishes that she was with Emma... and Henry. For her entire life she was always so lonely.

She isn't particularly close to her parents. She is infamous for chasing away all the men in her life. Graham is the only male suitor that stuck around. Poor guy is like a gnat that won't get the hint sometimes and will keep coming back.

Point was, today was the first day she felt... alive. She, for once, is not only liked by someone, but she also likes them in return. The worst part is she can't have Emma. She doesn't call her. Sure it is rash and maybe there is some reasonable explanation.

Regina turns over on her side and feels the boxy object cutting into her side that she had given Emma and Henry. She had yet to turn it on and look at the pictures. Part of her wants to throw the memory card away and forget the tiny family she had grown to love, but no matter how much she wants to do that her heart feels compelled not to.

A few more tears roll down Regina's face before she finally sits up and deeply exhales all the air out of her lungs. She turns on the camera and goes to the memory to look at what is left for her.

About two hours later she is in a mess of tears and all she can do is laugh at the cute video of Henry saying hello to her. The kid is very intuitive for his age, that is for sure.

There is a picture of Emma that is completely candid that Henry obviously snapped, the blurriness gave the kid away. Emma's hair was highlighted by the sunset. She was laughing, presumably at Henry, and looked so beautiful. Regina assumed that she would be, but god she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Everything about the videos and pictures that she spent hours flipping through makes her feel important to someone. It makes her feel important to Emma.

She was by no means obligated to take on the small project with the camera, but she did and she opened herself up along with Henry. That means everything in the world to Regina. For once in her life she feels like she has a place. Her place is with them. But the most agonizing thing about this budding romance is they weren't real. At least, not in this reality, or better yet, continuum.

The only peace Regina can find within herself is that, despite being separated by time from Emma, she still exists. The worse thing would be if she didn't exist at all.\

The camera is proof that this woman, and her son, are real. They are somewhere out there and one day she knows she will find them. With that peace of mind she drifts off, seeing their smiling faces in the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Regina is sitting in the break room drinking coffee looking off into space. It is not a surprise she is thinking about Emma. The previous week she had some of the pictures printed. It feels more real to her to have something tangible of Emma and Henry. One her bedside nightstand she has a picture of the two eating messy hot dogs. Their faces were priceless and it felt so real, as if she was the one behind the camera laughing at their silly antics.

Another picture she keeps in her coat pocket while she works. It gives her a sense of warmth to have her closest to her and, more importantly, it gives her hope that she will find Emma.

While Regina concentrates on committing the image to her memory her phone begins to go off. She looks at the number and does not recognize it. She feels her body heat up. Her thoughts immediately go to Emma. She had her number from the fourth of July. Better late than never...

Regina lets the phone ring a few times and finally answers, "Hello?"

"Hey! I am in town tonight for a meeting. Can I take you to dinner?" It is not Emma. Regina feels her heart sink. It, of course, was Graham. She purposely deleted his number. Suddenly Regina recalls that Emma had seen her with him. Why this revelation upset her was curious. Regina realizes she had let Graham listen to her breathing for too long. Truth be told, she really should get out more and see more people besides her sick patients. Kathryn was the only person she really talked to at work.

The thing is, Regina's mind obsessed over Emma, so how was it even possible to carry on a conversation with her if she couldn't be honest with her. She, if she could, would scream at the top of her lungs that she liked Emma. That, however, would make her blonde friend think she was crazy. I mean how exactly do you tell someone that you like someone who seems promising, except for the small fact that they live in the past? See, crazy. Regina's thoughts are cut short from the heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. When? I work till 8 tonight."

* * *

Regina is not used to, at least anymore, being escorted around by anyone. Graham does his gentlemanly duties by opening doors and letting her walk first. Once in the restaurant he asks for a table for two. The hostess looks at him quizzically before asking, "Sir what is the reservation under?"

Finally, that is when he realizes that he isn't getting a table. "I don't have one. Can we wait?"

"Sorry tables are booked for a few months now. I can book you a reservation for October 1st at 8 or 11:30?"

Regina can't hide her smirk. She wants to laugh, but that would have been uncalled for and, more importantly, rude. A few blocks away the duo make their way out of a pizza joint. Regina feels bad for the poor guy, he honestly thought he could just walk right into one of the best restaurants in the city and think he could get a table.

"Look don't feel bad. It is one of the best restaurants. Its the gesture that matters."

The tall, dark haired man scratches his head and looks up at the night sky. "That is not what is really bothering me." He sighs and then laughs at his own awkwardness.

"I didn't do this right."

Graham is clearly upset and uncomfortable. The fidgeting gives him away. He was stretching once second and next running his bear hands through his short hair.

Regina just looks at him. She knows what he means. "This was not a business trip was it?" She knows the answer before he gets the words out of his mouth. Graham always did things like this. Get his hopes up and think that things would just swing his way. Throughout their entire relationship he was so presumptuous.

Instead of an answer he simply shakes his head and cowardly looks down at his feet. Without making eye contact he says, "I just thought you'd see me if it was no big deal. A coffee date, but coffee turned into me inviting you to dinner. Then dinner turned into this. Quick pizza and then…"

"So this is some sort of an ambush."

"I guess."

"Graham, didn't you learn the first time."

"Pardon?"

"Back when we were in a relationship you always were ten steps ahead. You had what people call a 5 year plan all mapped out. I was still in school and you already had your eye on real estate. I'd come visit you on the weekend to escape school and the city and you had the neighborhood over to meet me. All I wanted was to relax and to just catch a second to breathe. You were just ready to get married and... and... claim me like some prize."

She is cut off, "I loved you Regina. I wanted to show you off to everyone to let them know how lucky of a guy I was. You were always something else. Well let me tell you, at least I respected you enough, Regina, to not make out with someone else. I don't care if it was a woman. I would never hurt you like that."

Regina almost falls over in surprise. "What are you talking about? I don't even really recall that night. In case you have forgotten you threw a huge party and there was liquor. I drank it..." She is cut off by an obviously heated Graham.

"Liquor is not an excuse. I don't care if you were caught up in a moment. That was supposed to be me. In case you have forgotten, let me remind you. We broke off our engagement shortly after that because you were unsure about us."

"First, Graham, I never made out with someone, I did kiss her. Perhaps if you had taken a step back and realized that you were suffocating me, that charming woman wouldn't have seemed so appealing. Second, the engagement ended because I couldn't let the relationship we had continue because it wasn't meant to be."

Graham holds up his hands. "I didn't mean to come here to bring up the past. I don't want to fight. I just… Regina. I don't believe we were just not meant to be. Part of me is still curious, if you didn't leave when you did… if…"

He is cut off, "Don't." Regina knows her tone is harsh and with a slight struggle she continues with a more gentle approach, "Leaving was one of the hardest decisions I have made. Our engagement was based on a good idea. I liked the idea more than I liked what we became."

Graham nods, "Yeah. I probably should not have called. Dinner seemed like a good idea tonight. I guess I've just missed you."

Regina doesn't respond. She looks down and then pulls out her phone and calls a cab. "I better get going. Thanks for the pizza, Graham."

"Maybe next time we can get just coffee. I just want to still be a part of your life, Regina."

Regina smiles, her heart hurts for him. Here is this gorgeous and successful man willing to give her the world here and now and it is the last thing she wants.

* * *

_Emma was out at the diner with Henry eating outside in the perfect fall weather. Not too hot, not to cold. It was the perfect medium. Lady was sitting next to them as they shared an ice cream sundae. Henry looked down just in time to catch Lady's leash, but the dog had other intentions as she ran barking at a cat. The leash slipped through his small hands leaving a small, red rash._

_"Henry go inside and sit with Granny!" Emma ran after their dog. It was a good thing she was in shape. She kept running. "Damn dog," Emma cursed. Finally she noticed someone had grabbed the dogs leash._

_"I take it that this runaway is yours?" The guy was gentle on the eyes. He seemed familiar. Emma was usually spot on with her memory and her brain was itching to recall his face, but it was failing her._

_Emma nodded, "Yeah she got away from my son and I. Thanks for stopping her."_

_"Don't sweat it. I should get a dog like her for my girlfriend. She loves dogs like this." He petted the dog's head._

_A few minutes had passed and Emma started to feel strange standing in the man's front yard. She went to turn to leave but noticed the boxes. Looking down at Lady, who now was sprawled out on to the ground, and back to the man who helped catch her, she said, "I can help you with that." She tied Lady's leash around a small tree for safe measure. Though she knew Lady reached her maximum capacity for her workout for the day, she wasn't taking any chances. All it took was a stupid squirrel or some damn cat._

_The guy turned to her and handed her a box. She looked down at its open top and noticed all the liquor. "Whoa must be having a celebration?"_

_He laughed, "Yeah I am."_

_Emma asked, "So what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_He started, "I work in real estate. I have a few places I have invested in. One by the lake, Chicago, and in the city. I moved here not too long ago. My girlfriend liked the lake setting. Unfortunately we didn't luck out directly on the lake. How about you what do you do? How long have you been here?"_

_"Well I am the sheriff. I have lived here off and on my entire life. I went to school in the city as a teen and then moved back her after I had my son."_

_Emma set the box down and glanced around at the place, "This looks really cozy."_

_"Thanks. I like it, but my girlfriend, like I said, likes the lake, so if you know of any places with a view let me know." He reached into his pocket, "Take my card just in case. I am hoping to surprise her with a house after she finishes medical school. This place is nice, but its only temporary till I find her the perfect place for us to call home and settle down in."_

_"Oh, she's in Medical school?"_

_"Yes, she comes down on the weekends. This party is for her tonight…. Hey, why don't you stop by. It starts at 9."_

_Emma began to piece together all the information and realized this wasn't some random guy, this was the same guy she saw with Regina at the bus station in Boston all those months ago._

_"Emma." She said, "My name is Emma. I think I failed to tell you thought when I was introducing myself." She reached out her hand to the guy in front of her. He met her half way and shook her hand._

_"I'm Graham. Look I have a lot to do before she gets here. I hope to see you tonight!"_

_Emma took her cue and left. She untied Lady from the man's tree and headed back to the diner. She had kept Henry waiting for about 20 minutes._

_Entering the diner she heard her small son running up to her, "Mom did you catch Lady?"_

_Emma gave her eager son a smile and said, "Of course? I would never let her get lost again! She's outside. Want to go home and watch some cartoons together? Maybe play monopoly?"_

_"Yessss! Can I be the dog? You always get the dog! I am going to win free parking too!"_

_Emma smiled and approached the older woman, "Hey do you think in about 6 hours I could have you watch him? I want to go somewhere at 9ish?"_

_"Of course! I don't mind. Henry will be asleep by then anyways. I can catch up on some soap operas while I finish my new scarf for winter. It's going to take me a long time to make. I am making one of those hip infinity scarves with wool. The pattern is easy, but god, Emma, I have gorilla hands."_

_Emma tried to stop the laughter, but the entire time she tired to contain her laughter, the more it was difficult to hold it in. "Did I just hear you correctly? Gorilla hands? What is that? Who has those?" Laughing some more, Emma pointed to the door and motioned that she was leaving, "I can't handle you right now. I am literally still thinking that one over… 'gorilla hands'" Emma air quoted that last bit and left laughing to herself some more. "Love you Granny. See you at 9!"_

* * *

_Emma circled the block 4 times before she finally decided to park her bug. She turned off the engine and reclined back into the seat that was well worn. Emma had one hand on the steering wheel and her left arm propped on the side of her window, her hand on her head. Emma could here laughter coming from three houses away._

_That last thought gave Emma butterflies. Regina, at least past Regina, was three houses away. Emma sighed, she knew she had decision to make. If she were to go into that house she could change things for Regina now._

_She looked down at her keys and placed her right hand on them about to crank her engine back up when a harsh knock on her widow startled her. Emma looked up and saw the man she had helped earlier in the day._

_"Graham, Jesus you just scared the crap out of me!"_

_"Looks like you were about to leave. I saw you sitting out here and thought I would come over. Regina will be here in 15 minutes. I have to set a few more things up."_

_"Okay give me 5 minutes I will be right in." Emma smiled. The guy was friendly enough. He certainly was making it much harder to envy._

_Emma watched him walk back into the house and finally leaned her head against the steering wheel, "Come on Swan get your shit together."_

_It wasn't like Graham was still actively in Regina's life. That she knew, but Emma also was well aware that they were in engaged at some point before Regina broke it off. That made Emma jealous._

_Stepping out of the car, Emma looked down at her skin tight jeans and straightened her red jacket and proceeded towards the house._

* * *

_Emma could admit, Graham certainly knew how to throw a party. Speakers were set around the house with pure pop on max volume. Beer coolers set up around the house, snack bowls, and streamers all around._

_The lights were out and the music was cut off. Graham had everyone hidden right before the door opened slowly._

_"Graham?"_

_Everyone shot out from their hiding places and yelled surprise! Regina's face went white and her mouth dropped open. Graham was standing right in front her. Emma could just barely see over his shoulder enough to notice that Regina was probably not into any surprises._

_"Hi babe, I just wanted to surprise you. Everyday is so wonderful with you in it. You truly are one of a kind and I can never tell you enough how much I adore you. I am the luckiest man."_

_Graham dropped to one knee and popped open a Tiffany's box. Emma saw enough to know that the ring was worth more than she could ever afford. The only thing keeping her sane at this point was knowing that Regina broke off their engagement._

_Regina looked absolutely terrified. Her skin went pale. Her eyes grew wide. Most woman normally scream, or cry, but Regina was not most women._

_A low stuttered response come from Regina, "Yes." As painful as it was to hear, Emma knew it was okay. Regina told her._

_Later that night she had about 4 beers and found some liquid courage to finally go up to Regina and talk to her. She, thankfully, was alone on the back porch._

_"Hey." Emma knew she sounded super lame._

_The woman had long dark hair and bangs and turned towards Emma and equally as lame replied, "Hey."_

_Emma saw how closed off the other woman looked._

_"So I guess a congratulations is in order. Let's see that ring?"_

_Regina reached out her hand that Emma grasped. Emma looked down at the presumably 2 carat diamond, but all Emma could concentrate on was how warm and soft Regina's hand was._

_"It's beautiful." Emma smiled, "Just like you."_

_Regina's left eyebrow arched. A smirk finally made its way across her face._

**"I'm Emma, by the way, I live here on the Cape. I met Graham earlier today. He sort of played hero and rescued my dog that got loose. Anyways… Less about me. Tell me about yourself. I heard that you are a doctor." **

**Sooo, they finally met! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! -Adelightfulstateofmind **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is bitter sweet. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the awesome follows, favorites and reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. It is very motivating to say the least. - Adelightfulstateofmind **

_Regina bit her lip. The woman next to her was, well, attractive. It was strange, her stomach tied up in knots and her palms got clammy after the woman grabbed her hand. Regina sighed…This night was beyond bizarre. Her emotions were to blame. She honestly came outside to escape everything. A few hours ago she felt every brain cell in her head explode. Her mind was a sea of emotions and she couldn't sift through her own muddled thoughts to entertain the blonde woman next to her, but she was interesting to say the least. She had the audacity to flirt with her after witnessing a proposal that was foolishly accepted. What was she thinking? Graham was a nice guy, but he was so pretentious. He flaunted himself, as well as her. If he took a step back, perhaps he would see what she really wanted. Regina looked up, but not at Emma, and leaned back on her hands. Her eyes gazed at the stars finally thinking of an answer for Emma. Regina was curious about her question. Why did she care to know about her?_

_"I am in school to be a doctor, yes. What else did Graham mention to you?" Regina kept her eyes directed towards her feet._

_Emma of course didn't expect this to be easy by any means. Regina cut straight to the chase. Emma realized this was her moment. This moment could potentially change Regina's reality (in the future). So many what-ifs raced through her mind. What if she made Regina realize that Graham was all wrong for her? Perhaps Regina already knew that though. Clearly they weren't together in the future._

_Whatever happened tonight would, without a doubt, change Emma's reality. She finally was be able to see and talk to Regina. She was tangible and real and right beside her. Regina's body was radiating heat and she could hear her breathe. All these different variables that Emma had never been able to experience. This moment was going to change everything for her._

_"Actually he didn't say much after that. Seemed pretty busy with planning and setting up for this party when we talked. If you don't mind me pointing out, you don't seem too happy about the proposal? Are you okay?"_

_Regina felt her face burning. It was true. She was not happy about the proposal. She felt obligated to be with him. He was a nice guy. He was textbook perfect, except there was something missing. Regina failed time after time to pin point what it was._

_"I think I am more shocked than anything. It's a big step. I have always believed that when you marry someone you commit to them for life. I don't want to be one of those women that get married multiple times. I believe in true love. I worry that he isn't it, but I hear my mother in my head and Graham is everything I should want. He can provide for me, he would make an excellent father, and a good companion._

_Emma finally caught Regina's eyes. They were like chocolate orbs that hid so much. Emma wanted to hold the woman next to her and enlighten her on her future. She wanted to make this easy for her and tell her that everything will be okay, but would it? Regina was technically alone in the future. She didn't have a family. She had no one. Emma knew she didn't count, which hurt more than anything. She would give anything to be in her life and to be the person to make her happy. Emma wanted to be the person to provide for Regina, to be the one to be her person. She honestly wanted Regina to be her family. The only problem was time. Time was a barrier. A painful barrier that prevented her from being able to have all of that and it was torture._

_It was torture to see Regina, to feel her body heat radiate off of her, to hear her voice. It was a reminder to Emma that Regina had stolen her heart, but could never truly have her. It hurt like a bitch. Emma felt her head starting to spin. It took everything to shake her feelings in that moment. She needed to be there for Regina. At least she could be in a piece of her life right now._

_"I think you already know if you are supposed to be with him or not. You would feel it in here."_

_Emma reached out towards Regina and placed the palm of her hand on the exposed flesh above Regina's heart. She kept it there. Her fingers were gentle and slow as they made tiny oscillations against Regina's skin._

_It was clearly the beer she had that led to her keeping her hand there for too long._

_They sat there in silence. Regina just stared at the other woman. Her body felt electric. She felt her heart beat faster against Emma's palm. She didn't move away from the other woman. It was odd, but it felt like the force of the Earth was moving them closer to one another. Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and instead of removing the woman's hand she held on to her wrist._

_"I am afraid. I think I am just afraid. I…. I just wonder if there is someone else out there waiting for me and I worry that I am wasting my time with Graham. It's terrifying to know that there are so many people out there in the world and I just don't want to make a mistake. I just take marriage seriously and I guess I am too romantic for my own good. I just… I just want to make the right decision and you are correct, dear, I would feel it in my heart if I was supposed to be with him."_

_Emma smiled. "Well I think you need to prepare yourself for what you need to do. Right now is not a good time. You are overwhelmed, clearly, and he is in there celebrating. Just don't string the poor guy along to long before telling him how what your heart truly wants."_

_"How did you get so wise? You aren't married, at least there is not a ring on your finger."_

_Emma smiled. The truth hurt, "Well, for starters, I am not married. I have never been married. I won't ever marry anyone. I feel like it would be a disservice to that person. I would never love them correctly. You see, I loved someone that I won't stop loving. Love is a funny thing. You know when it's real when it hurts you to the core. I hurt because I can't have the person I love. Someday I hope I can, but not in this reality. I worship every second we share." Emma looked sadly at Regina. If only she knew how Emma felt about her. If only she could just wrap her in her arms and kiss her gently on her lips and tell that she loved her. Emma wasn't exactly sure when she realized that she loved her. It was just something she felt in her heart._

_Emma dropped her hand from Regina's heart._

_"Regina, you will know love when you find it. I promise it's out there waiting for you." Little did she know it was sitting right next to her in the form of Emma Swan._

_Emma threw back the rest of her beer and smiled at the woman next to her. "Let's dance. I would hate for tonight to be a total bust."_

_Before Regina could explain her not so superior dancing skills she was on her feet._

_The song was fortunately for Emma slow. She grabbed Regina close and swayed to the music next to her. This moment meant so much to her, if only the other woman knew of its significance. Knowing that Regina had no clue what was happening she tried to keep the dance completely platonic. Girls danced, right? Like if they were friends, except they weren't even acquaintances in Regina's eyes._

_Emma decided to make things less awkward than they already were she joked, "I bet Graham isn't as light on his feet as me." Yeah that wasn't even close to being funny. Emma felt like all the funny was sucked out of her. What was she doing._

_She continued to trawl Regina and dipped her at the end of the song. Except she dipped her for too long. It was something she caught in Regina's eyes. It was a spark of something. It was at that moment she lost all self control and leaned down and met Regina's lips. Those soft, full lips. Before Emma realized it, Regina snaked her arms around her neck and pushed them upright. The kiss broke finally after a heated eternity._

_Emma brushed Regina's bangs out of her eyes and smiled at the woman she had grown to adore._

_"Regina. What is going on out here?"_

_Emma released the smaller woman and stepped back. Regina stood there shell shocked. Her fingers made their way to her lips and her mouth hung slightly open. Her chocolate eyes focused on Emma and solely Emma._

_That moment felt infinite._

_"Regina?!" A frustrated and angry Graham came up behind Regina and turned her around. "Explain yourself?"_

_Emma took her cue and darted for her bug parked a few houses down. Her body was on fire. She held Regina in her arms. She felt her, heard her talk, kissed her soft lips._

_It was in that moment that Emma realized Regina, her Regina, may remember this. Did she change Regina's past?_

_Emma jumped into her car and pushed the peddle to the floor board and raced to her lake house._

* * *

Regina is out for a walk by the old lake house on her day off. She cherishes these days because she never gets days off. The past few days had blurred together. She worked a few days in a row non-stop. She barely even had time to process her dinner out with Graham. She feels sorry for the guy. She should never had accepted that proposal a few years ago. It broke the man's heart when she handed back that ring not long after he gave it to her. He was utterly devastated. Still is. He is a good man, but he belongs to some other woman out there.

Regina is fully expecting a letter to be waiting for her when she gets to the mailbox. She has missed Emma the past few days. The picture she gave her is always on her. The woman takes her breath away.

It is painful and heartbreaking to Regina that she can't have Emma. It is torture. Regina knows she loves her. It is evident, and it is also clear that Emma feels the same way. She dedicated so much of her time to thinking about her and writing to her that it would be hard to deny it. Of course Regina found love, but can never truly have it.

It isn't shocking when she ses the flag up in the distance. When she opens her letter she feels her knees give way to the weight of her body, maybe even gravity. When her knees collide with the gravel a sharp gasp escapes her lips. Regina reads and re-reads Emma's letter.

"Emma." Regina shakes violently as she recalles that night. "Oh god. It was you."

Regina leans against the mailbox for support as she recalls everything the night of Graham's proposal. Emma had been there the entire time watching over her, speaking words of comfort, and oh god that kiss. That wasn't a stranger, Regina realizes. The blonde person who mysteriously whisked her off her feet, quite literally, that night was Emma. Emma had always been a piece of her past and she had never realized it. Regina can't decide what's worse: that Emma literally had her and let her go for the greater good, or that Emma was always there in the back of her mind and she never realized it.

Regina is openly sobbing, thankfully in the middle of nowhere, holding close to her letter. Emma had told her, 'I hurt because I can't have the person I love. Someday I hope I can, but not in this reality.' It was confusing at the time and Regina had blamed the alcohol to some extent for how confusing that night was. Emma does love her. Emma was talking about her the entire time and she had not realized it. Regina hears a sob escape her lips as she continues to sit at the mailbox. Regina touches her chest just above her heart as she recalls Emma's touch. Emma touched her. She comforted her. They danced together and they kissed. They swayed to a slow song and Emma held her perfectly. It was perfect and loving. Regina recalls how mesmerized she was by the other woman. She was confused by her own feelings that night, but she knew she was drawn to her.

As much as it hurts it still gives Regina hope. Emma can still find her in two years (her time). Their romance is not impossible. They can still be together. They can still dance lovingly to corny music under the stars.

Regina looks down at the letter one last time. "Regina, I met you tonight. Today was the day Graham proposed to you. You looked so unhappy and scared. I could see that in those deep chocolate eyes of yours. I tried to comfort you the best way I knew how. My heart broke knowing I couldn't hold you the way I wanted to. I wanted more than anything to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. I guess I did do that in some way. I will never forget the way your heart beat felt against my hand. In that moment I felt how real you were. I could feel how soft your skin was and how warm you were. I felt your soft lips against my own and God I will never forget that moment. I will cherish the memory of it. I will cherish that moment forever, I will cherish you forever. I finally was able to break that barrier called time and God babe did it feel so good."

Regina has never felt so undone in her entire life. Her hand shakes as she tries to grip her pen. Her normally perfectly cursive script is jagged and cuts the paper as she writes. She balls it up and tries again and again. Effort after effort she finds herself struggling. Her heart aches to be with Emma's. She needs Emma to know she is not alone, but how? It is with great effort that she finally is able to articulate the depth of what she is feeling within herself.

"Emma, I never forgot what you told me that day. I secretly always held that memory close to my heart. I hate that I didn't put the pieces together sooner. I wish I would have known that it was you that night. I realize I would have thought you were insane if you tried to explain how you knew me. I hate myself for forgetting what you looked like. Even after having those pictures from the Fourth of July I still didn't connect it. I carry a picture around of you in my pocket every day at work. I have always been bad with recalling faces, but Emma I remember your voice. I remember how sweet and honest you were with me. I remember how gentle you were with me when we danced and our kiss. It changed my life. I realized I didn't love Graham and was thankful for you that night because I broke off our engagement shortly after. I made Graham believe that I had too much alcohol that night after he proposed because I realized I made the wrong choice- I told him I didn't want to marry him when my heart didn't belong to him. I broke his heart, Emma. You made me realize that I should able to feel love within my heart and mine was hollow and lonely, but now it's not. Soon, Emma, we will find each other again."

* * *

_"Mom when will I get to meet Regina?"_

_"I don't know baby. I wish I knew. She would love to meet you if she could. I think she would love you to pieces. No one could resist loving you little man."_

_Henry giggled. "Granny let me color today while she cleaned. I made you this, and one for Regina. Granny helped me write everything. You know, since I'm 4, I can't spell," Henry deadpanned._

_Emma laughed at her son. He was such a goofball. She reached out for the pictures and her heart swelled. Her son drew the lake house with Emma, Henry, and then a smaller woman with dark hair on the other side of Henry. Emma thought it was the most adorable drawing she'd ever seen. But wait. "Henry how did you know Regina had dark hair?"_

_"Lucky guess." He grinned and ran ahead into the house. Emma walked over to the mailbox and pulled out Regina's letter before she placed Henry's art into the mailbox. It was nearly identical to hers, except he had Granny write in purple crayon, "My family!"_

* * *

Regina is sitting by the mailbox looking at the water when she hears the movement. She quickly stands and opens the flap, pulling out Henry's drawing. She smiles at and holds it close. A short note is attached to the drawing, "Hey babe, Henry keeps asking about you. I thought you would love to have this. He made it today while I was at work. I miss your beautiful eyes. xoxo- Emma"

Regina smiles off into the distance all the way home. She writes a short letter back to Emma before heading back to the city. "I will frame it. I already have your smiling faces on my night stand. I have a busy week I promise to be back by next weekend. See you in my dreams."

* * *

Later that week Regina meets up with her only friend Kathryn. The two are casual work friends.

"I am so glad that you finally decided to go out for drinks, so tell me what the scoop is. I can read you like an open book. You are in love with someone and do not deny it, love. You are always somewhere else, unless you're with a patient, of course."

"Well, there is someone. I love someone Kathryn. Someone I can't exactly have."

"Oh this sounds like a good story."

"No story. It is way too complicated to even attempt to explain, but I fell for someone. She's beautiful. She also has a son. A wonderful little boy. I wish I could be with them now."

"Why aren't you?"

"It's not that easy."

"Honey, life isn't easy, but if it was meant to be it will happen. Seems like cupid got you really good. Hang in there. It will work out."

Regina grabs her tumbler and throws back the last sip of her vodka. "I hope so. I truly hope so."

Regina and Kathryn spend the remainder of the evening talking about Whale and other coworkers. It is 3 am before Regina knows it. She calls a cab and goes home.

She is drunk. She stumbles into her apartment, walks across the creaking floorboard by her bed and lies down next to her nightstand with Lady. She looks at the picture of Emma and Henry. Next to the framed photograph is the drawing Henry did for her. She reads in her mind. "My Family." It is perfect. It is so perfect it hurts. She loves them more than she ever anticipated and they aren't even there. She sighs and takes one last look at the frame, "Goodnight Emma. Goodnight Henry. My family. I love you both." She drunkenly falls into a deep slumber where she often dreams of them.

* * *

_"Emma…. It's your dad. I just got a call from his secretary. You need to go into the city. It's serious."_

_That's all Emma heard. Granny had said more, but all Emma could do was pack Henry up and drop him off at Granny's before heading into the city to see her father. She'd called Ruby on the way anticipating the worst._

_Ruby met Emma in the hallway outside of her father's room. "How bad is it Rubes?"_

_Emma hadn't realized that she was crying. She was terrified for the man she once looked up to. He was her father after all and she'd always cherish the memories that she had with him before her mother died._

_"Well I had to literally bribe doctor to get this information, but what I found out was that he had a massive stroke. His body is paralyzed on one side. I don't know anything else. I can tell the nurse to get the doctor."_

_The entire world grew fuzzy. Before Emma had a chance to process anything everything went black._

_"Emma, come on wake up."_

_Emma felt a warm cloth dabbing on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a dark haired woman hovering above her, "Regina?"_

_"No, its Ruby. You hit your head."_

_"Oh." Emma reached up to her head and winced._

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Not too long, but long enough for us to get you on a stretcher."_

_A blonde man appeared and looked sadly at Emma, "Looks like you took a hard fall. How are you feeling?"_

_"My head hurts, but otherwise I am fine. How's my dad?"_

_"Well, it's good you are laying down. I am going to be honest. It's not good. He had a massive stroke. He is more than likely paralyzed on one side. He hasn't woken up yet and could have little to no brain function. We are not sure if he will survive the night right now."_

_Emma was holding on to Ruby. Her heart burst. Her eyes swelled with tears as she leaned into her friend. Her father was a good man, but failed her as a father._

_"No…."_

_"Emma I am so sorry." Ruby rubbed concentric circles on Emma's back as she leaned into her touch._

_Emma's father, David, made it through the night. The next morning at 4 am he opened his eyes. Emma was awake and looked at her father knowing that the next few moments were crucial. She would be able to decipher if his mind worked. He stared at her. She waited. He continued to stare, part of his mouth hung down slightly._

_"Dad?"_

_He continued to stare._

_"Dad I know you are in there." She grabbed his hand. "I love you."_

_He shut his eyes. "It's okay to go. It's okay to go be with mom now."_

_She stood there in silence for a few more minutes before the monitors started to beep as he began to flatline. It didn't take long. The doctor didn't even make it to the doorway before he was gone._

_"He's gone. He's gone Dr. Whale." Emma continued to cry by her father's bedside. She ached. Her body trembled as she sobbed. She cried for her father she once knew. The man who would take her fishing and play tag outside. The same man who taught her how to catch lightening bugs at night. He was her dad. No matter how hard it was for her when he grew distant after her mother died she accepted it because she was her father's true love. He was with her now. He was finally able to be in peace with her._


End file.
